Fairy tail familiy
by jarik solo1
Summary: Ezra is Naruko's long lost sister. due to a sealing mishap Minato and Kushina are sealed within Naruko and help train her. Naruko's goal find her long lost sister and free her parents from the seal to have a real family again. ruto Naru/Erza sisters
1. life in konaha

**Parents in head talking**

_Thoughts/ flashbacks_

**_I don't own Naruto or fairy tail_**

**_This is my first attempt so I hope you all enjoy it_**

On a quite night a baby's first cry is heard, this baby is the daughter of the 4th hokage her name is Naruko. The happy parents' didn't get to celebrate for long however as a minute later a masked man attacked and kidnapped Naruko. Minato is given the choice of stepping away from his wife or losing his new daughter.

The masked man throws Naruko and Kushina cry's for her daughter while Minato jumps to the rescue and used his hirashin to get Naruko to safety. That split second distraction is all the masked man needed to get Kushina out and release her prisoner, the nine-tailed demon fox. Minato arrives seconds later to see his wife dying and the Kyubi about to attack his former jailer. With a quick hirashin he is able to get his wife away from the attack and places her with his daughter.

Minato looks out his window and knows what he has to do to stop the Kyubi, he prepares his daughter for the sealing process to seal the Kyubi within her and heads out to draw the nine tail's to his family. He was in such a hurry however he didn't notice a small mistake in the seal.

Back with the Kyubi a large cloud of smoke appears right above him to reveal Gamabunta chief toad summon failing on top of him and with a large flash the Kyubi Gamabunta and Minato vanished and repapered with Kushina and Naruko.

Minato shouts "Bunta I need you to hold the Kyubi while I prepare the summoning" Bunta shouts "I'll do my best but I can't hold him for long."

As Minato finishes the sealing he decides to attach part of his and his wife's soul's into the seal to watch over their daughter so with a few minor modifications the already faulty seal he starts the sealing.

The Kyubi notices what the hokage is doing at the last minute and try's to kill the little girl but is stopped by both Minato and Kushina jumping in front of her.

"Just our luck eh Minato first our daughter Erza disappears and now we are forcing our second daughter to live a life alone" Kushina jokes. Minato sighs "hopefully Naruko will be lucky and not be alone and maybe she will even find Erza one day." With a few final words of farewell Minato activates the seal and the Kyubi disappears.

With the Kyubi gone the third hokage rushes to where the Kyubi disappeared to see his successor and his wife's bodies hugging their daughter. When he saw the seal he assumed she had the Kyubi sealed within her and in order to help protect her used a justu to hide her gender to make her look like a boy.

**_6 years later_**

A young red headed boy is running for his life from a crowd of people on their annual so called "fox hunt" to try and finish what the fourth started and kill the "demon brat" this boy is the disguised Naruko Uzumaki. As she is running she ends up in a part of the village not used in years as the crowd gets closer Naruko hears a voice in her head " **keep going straight I know a safe place to hide" ** hearing this voice she is confused and asks "who's this?" A different more feminine voice shouts "**this isn't the time for questions just go and we will answer them latter!**" He continues running until he runs head first into an invisible barrier and yells "what now!" the first voice answers "**use a little of your blood on the barrier then it will let your through."** She does as told and enters to see a huge house and enters it to escape the mob.

After Naruto catches his breath he asks _"ok who are you too and where am I_?" The feminine voice answers "**well my name is Kushina Uzumaki and you are our daughter Naruko****_." _**_"Daughter? Naruko? I'm a boy and my name is Naruto not Naruko"_ Naruto wonders. The male voice answers "**yes that was all done as a way to try and protect you by the third hokage you were born a girl and named Naruko." **Naruko thinks over what she has heard "why would he do all of that to protect me?" Kushina answers "**he believed that Minato over there sealed the Kyubi inside of you and feared you would be attacked if it was out that you were a girl." ** "Kyubi that's what all the villagers call me behind my back" Naruko thought "what do you mean believed to have sealed?" the first voice now known as Minato answered** "well that's kind of my fault I was in such a rush to seal him to save the village I made a mistake with the seal and instead of sealing him inside you and just part of our souls I ended up sealing me and Kushina inside of you and the Kyubi was killed." **

"Okay let me get this straight you to are my parents who attempted to seal a huge demon inside of me to save the village. But you made a mistake and sealed yourselves inside me killing the Kyubi. The 3rd hokage thinking you succeeded used some sort of jutsu by the third to protect me from some of the hate the Kyubi had? This is a lot to take in ya know." Naruko answered. **"That about sums it up." **Kushina answered. **"Now to answer your second question this is our home where me and Minato planned on living with you." **"Well I'm going to look around and try to sort all this out if you don't mind" Naruko answered. **"Of course it's all right this is your house just as much as ours if you have any questions just ask us" **both Minato and Kushina replied. Looking around Naruko noticed a few pictures of a red headed women and a familiar looking man, looking closer he recognized the man's face and asked "isn't that the fourth hokage?" **"Yes I was the fourth hokage honey and that is a picture of me and Kushina." **As she continued to look at the pictures she noticed one picture and a little red headed girl in it "who is the little girl in this picture with you to?" **"That's your older sister Erza"** Minato answered sadly. "**She disappeared a year before you were born and we were never able to find her." **Kushina added. Naruko thought it over and came up with and shouted well "I promise I will get stronger and find my sister and find a way to get you two out of my head so we can be a family believe it!"

Inside her mindscape Minato told Kushina "**she's just like you eh Kushina?"** Kushina laughs "**Yeh she also has that power to make you believe in her like you had Minato." **

Back outside Naruko was wondering how she could get stronger when everyone hated her when Minato answered "**I can't do much from in here but I can help you with fuinjutsu and we have a large library that can help you out a bit." "There are also a few scrolls on my kenjutsu style in there with my family's sword you can practice with and I can help you a bit with the stances." **Kushina added.

**_2 years latter_**

An 8 year old Naruko Uzumaki still disguised as Naruto Uzumaki can be found behind her family house with 50 shadow clones practicing her sword techniques while her mother instructed her from inside her head. She remembers the first time she saw her family sword and was in love at first site with it.

_Flashback_

_It had been a month since she found out about her family and her mother decided she was ready to start her kenjutsu training so told her where to find the family blade. The blade was sheathed inside a glass case protected by a blood seal of a dash a blood latter and she held the sheath in her hands. The sheath was a very simple design with the only feature being the Uzumaki swirl engraved into the leafing. The sword itself was a different story the hilt was a hand and a half long so it could be wielded with either one or two hands just as effectively and covered in black leather. the cross guard was simple but had a complex seal engraved into it witch her mother said shed explain latter the blade itself was beautiful it had a grove running through the entire length of the blade where you could see a crystal like substance inside the blade that glowed in the sun. The metal part of the blade showed it was very versatile and could be used for slashing and stabbing just as well and all along the blade where small seals engraved in the blade to increase the strength of the blade making it impossible to break. Her mother said it was call the element sword and had been in her family for generations._

_Flashback end_

So here she was practicing with her sword when her mother told her to stop as it was time for her to learn more about her sword. "**Ok honey its time you learned why this sword is called the element sword. You have been practicing kenjutsu for 2 years now and have the basics down now it's time to learn some of the techniques specific to this blade. The seal in the hilt allows you to convert your chakra into any element and channel it into the blade. When you perfect this you can send of elemental attacks from a distance just by swinging our sword and channeling chakra for now we will focus on close combat with the elements." **"Yes mother!" Naruko replied.

While Naruko and her clones where working outside she had even more of her clones in the house's library. They were preparing for Naruko to leave her two- yearlong isolation in her family's house. She hadn't left her house since she found it 2 years ago sending out clones whenever she needed supplies but now she was about to enter the academy and while she was a genius in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu she was nervous because her genjutsu taijutsu and ninjutsu needed a lot of work. She didn't know if she would be able to return to her family's house as people were starting to ask questions shed managed to hide this long but didn't want to push her luck and let everyone know she knew her heritage just yet. So here she was having clones back away everything of use in her family home into storage seals she had on her person so she would always have them on her at all times.

When she finished with her kenjutsu work out and all the packing she sealed away the element blade into a seal on her gloves for quick access if needed and left her family home for the last time. When she left she headed to the academy to start her 4 years of hell.

**_4 years latter (12 year old Naruko)_**

It was the day of her graduation test she was still disquised as Naruto and planned on raveling her true self when she passed the exam. During these 4 years she learned next to nothing from her teachers only one of them even gave her the time of day. So here she was the dead last of the academy. Knowing only the bare minimum of the required info to pass .While she may have been awful at school that didn't mean she wasn't strong, when it came to her kenjutsu and fuinjutsu she was better than most jonin. She also had been working on her father's hirashin and rasengan. Keeping her main skills a secret was simple as her fuinjutsu was easy to practice in her little apartment she went back to after leaving her family's place. And her kenjutsu she practiced in the forest of death as she was left alone there. Only a two people knew her true strength the 3rd hokage was told when she left her isolation about her knowing her training with her parents and about her seal, needless to say he felt awful for what he did and offered to teach her how to release the gender hiding jutsu for her so she could train in her real body while still hiding behind her Naruto mask until she became a ninja. The other person who knew her true power was Anko Mitsurashi who saw her practicing in her true form in the middle of the forest of death. She also knew how it was like to be hated by the village so she promised to keep her secret for her.

When Naruko arrived at the school she was wearing her masks normal outfit of an orange jumpsuit **(she looked the same as canon except with red hair). **She entered her class room ready for her exam and sat down in a random spot and started talking with her parents in her mindscape asking for any advice. She was so distracted she didn't notice a certain duck but sitting next to her. So when two banshees started yelling at her to move away from there Sasuke she wasn't prepared and went temporarily deaf. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble she just moved and sat down next to Shikamaru who was one of the only people who didn't hate her. During all the commotion of the fan girls Iruka and Mizuki entered the class room and started the exams.

When it was her turn to go she performed a perfect kawimari henged into her true self Shocking Iruka and tried to do a bunshin however she didn't notice the seal on the ground until too late and failed the clone jutsu because it messed with her chakra. So she failed and left not missing Mizuki's smirk as she left.

Later on she was sitting on the swings talking to her parents. "I can't believe Mizuki did that and I fell for it I would have passed if it wasn't for the seal." Naruko yelled in her and Minato where fuming as well telling her she should tell the hokage and report him. During this time Mizuki approached and asked "hey Naruto don't feel bad you could always take the secret make up exam." _"Secret makes up exam."_ Naruko thought _"has to be a trick, may as well play along and see his angle."_ So she jumped up and asked "really what do I have to do! "Overexcitedly. While Mizuki thought

_"Perfect now I can get the secret scroll for Orochimaru sama" "_well its simple really all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it and come to this location." he said out loud.

Meanwhile Naruko knew now what he wanted and decided to report it to the hokage. "Ok Mizuki-sensei I'll see you later" she replies.

After telling the hokage he gives her a fake scroll and tells her to take it to the meeting place and hell have Anko watching over her. So at the location Naruko is waiting for Mizuki while studying up a bit on her father's hirashin when she notices a large group of people approaching from different directions. _"Ok this can't be good Anko is already here." _Preparing for the worst she seals away her scroll and waits for the enemies what she wasn't expecting was Iruka-Sensei yelling at her for stealing the scroll and getting attacked from behind by Mizuki.

"Give me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki yells

"No don't do it Naruto!" Iruka screams

_Ok so Iruka is here to try and stop me while Mizuki wants the scroll so who are those 4 hiding in the trees?_ Naruko is thinking.

"What are you going to do it Mizuki? It's obviously not a test." Naruko replies calmly.

"Hah, so the brat's smarter then he looks. Simple I'm taking it to lord Orochimaru and killing the Kyubi brat at the same time." Mizuki responds laughing at Iuka's shocked face.

"Mizuki! That's supposed to be a secret!" Iruka shouts while Mizuki laughs even harder

Meanwhile Naruko is thinking about what to do_ ok so those 4 must be sent by Orochimaru as back up I have Anko and an injured Iruka as backup I'll have to try that and hope for the best._

"Ok Mizuki no more games. Anko get Iruka to the hospital don't worry about me I can handle these five." Naruko orders

As Anko jumps out and objects Mizuki is thinking _five? Is he blind _I'm_ the only one here? _

As Anko leaves with Iruka the sound 4 jump out from behind Mizuki killing him.

"Ok you little fuck give me that scroll and I might let you live" curses a red headed girl.

"Tayuya that isn't anyway for a lady to talk" chastises a big man with a Mohawk

"Will you to stop fighting we just need to kill this kid and take the scroll to Orochimaru" yells a man with six arms.

"You aren't killing me that easy" Naruko yells showing her true form pulling out her element sword and her father's tri-pronged kunai.

"What the fuck he's a chick!" yells Tayuya

"Does it matter this girl thinks she can take all four of us at once" the 6-armed man says laughing his but off.

However the man with a lump on his back recognizes the sword and kunai and yells "be careful guys she may be stronger then she looks that sword is the red death's element blade and that kunai is the yellow flashes."

"So you recognize my weapons then that'll make this easy. I am Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and I will defeat you believe it." Naruko responds sending a blade of wind at them cutting down a few trees.

"Whew that was close." The big man whistles.

"That's it everyone attack" the man with the lump orders.

All 4 charge in at the same time as Naruko throw's her dad's kunai at them. They all dodge laughing at her aim when she disappears in a red flash. The 4 turn around and see nothing.

"Where the fuck did she go?" yells Tayuya.

"I don't know says the big man any idea Sakon?" says the big man

The man with a lump on his back answered "I don't know Jirobo but all I know is she's escaped we will have to report this to lord Orochimaru."

From his office the 3rd hokage saw the flash and was impressed she knew that technique but wondered why she didn't appear at the kunai and where she went.


	2. the search begins

**Parents in head talking**

**Demons talking**

_Thoughts/ flashbacks_

Jutsu/magic

**_I don't own Naruto or fairy tail_**

**_Here is chapter two I am trying to post a new chapter at least once a week but the day I post it won't always be the same as I write when I get enough ideas for a chapter. Many of my ideas will have pieces or ideas from other fan fictions I have read and I have to look up many facts to mix the 2 stories together as flawlessly as possible._**

**_Last time_**

_All 4 charge in at the same time as Naruko throw's her dad's kunai at them. They all dodge laughing at her aim when she disappears in a red flash. The 4 turn around and see nothing. _

_"Where the fuck did she go?" yells Tayuya._

_"I don't know says the big man any idea Sakon?" says the big man_

_The man with a lump on his back answered "I don't know Jirobo but all I know is she's escaped we will have to report this to lord Orochimaru."_

_From his office the 3__rd__ hokage saw the flash and was impressed she knew that technique but wondered why she didn't appear at the kunai and where she went._

**Chapter 2 start**

"Ok that didn't go according to plan and where the hell am I, any ideas dad?" Naruko asks. **"In all my times of using the Hirashin nothing like this has ever happened to me before honey" **Minato answers. "All I can see in all directions is white, IS THIS HEAVEN!?" Naruko starts freaking out when an unknown voice answers out "no this isn't heaven young one" Naruko jumps at the sudden sound and asks "then where am I and who are you?"

"I am YAMI as for where you are it is a place in-between dimensions." "Then how did we get here?" Naruko answers. Yami chuckles and answers "I brought you here for a few reasons; There is a growing darkness in another dimension that needs your help." Naruko is shocked "why have you chosen me for this couldn't someone else stop it?" Yami smiles "yes someone else could eventually stop it but you have the power to stop it much safer than another. I have watched over you have a kind heart even with how your village has treated you because of a misunderstanding. However there is another reason and that is because your sister Erza was brought to this dimension by the very same darkness." **"You know where Erza is!"** both Minato and Kushina shout out. At this Yami starts laughing "of course I do who you think I am? However I may know what dimension she is in I can't take you right to her. At most I can do is sending you to this dimension with a small gift. However if I send you there may be no going back to Konoha."

Naruko things it over on one side she gets closer to finding her sister than ever before, however on the other side she will be facing an unknown darkness and may never be able to return to her home. _"What do you two things I should do? I want us to be a family again but I am not sure if I can do this alone." _Naruko asks her parents. **"No matter what you decide honey you won't be alone me and Kushina will still be with you even if not in body" **Minato reassures "**do you doubt your parent's teachings? Minato and I have taught you everything we can about the ninja arts. Hell you are better at fuinjutsu then me or your father already; you can handle your own dear." **Kushina adds.

Naruko full of confidence with her parents words answers Yami "I will find my sister and with her and my parents at my side we will all stop this darkness, believe it!" Yami smiles "alright then my gift has three parts to help you find and fight this darkness as well as live in this new dimension. Your first gift will be a new set of cloths that will help you blend in within this new dimension."

And in a flash of light Naruko's clothes are changed into something completely different. Her long red hair was now in a ponytail down her back, her torso was covered in and a piece of plate armor that covered her chest and stopped above her belly button. Her arms hand hands where covered in long gloves that went past her elbow with metal backings for extra protections. On her waste she had 2 belts crossing in an x pattern on witch her element sword was now held. Her legs where covered by a knee length blue skirt with black shorts underneath and on her feet she wore a pair a pair of black knee high shoes that also had metal plating for protection. Over the entire outfit she had a hooded traveling cloak with the Uzumaki swirl on it. (Overall she looked similar to Erza with a few differences)

"These new cloths of yours have many seals woven into them to make them near indestructible as well as your traveling cloak being full of storage seals a long journey." Yami said proud of her work "now your second gift is the ability to sense where you may find agents of the darkness. And your final gift is a new element I am adding to your element sword, the element of light. Using this will cost more chakra then the other elements but it will be invaluable in your war against the darkness."

Naruko is stunned not only was her weapons power increased she was given all the necessities to live for a good 2 years before she finds a way to make money. "Thank you so much Yami this will make finding my sister and fighting the darkness that took her away from us much easier." Yami smiles at her young heroine and says " one final piece of warning don't get so worked up in fighting the darkness you lose yourself to it, take a break sometime and make friends. Now I will send you off to the dimension of Earth land good luck Naruko, when we meet again you will be with your friends and family once more." And with that everything started to fade until Naruko blacked out.

**Back in Konoha**

"What do you mean you can't find her" an upset third hokage asks his anbu "Just that sir we have looked all over Konoha and have only a small clue as to where she may have gone. The energy round where we found Mizuki's corpse is similar to that of when Erza Namikaze disappeared. We can only conclude that whoever took Erza took Naruko as well." The anbu reports. "This is troubling news indeed thanks for the hard work you are dismissed." The hokage orders. _Where ever you may be Naruko I hope you are okay and maybe you might find your older sister. _ The hokage wishes sadly.

**In a forest somewhere in **Fiore

"Ugh now where am I?" Naruko moans "**ROOOAAARRR!" ** "Yikes what was that?" Naruko asks worriedly "**I don't Know but we should check it out that roar reminds me a bit of the Nine-tails attack" **Minato quickly responds. "On it" Naruko answers as she rushes off towards the sound.

**At the sound**

This just wasn't her day she was on an s-rank mission with her older sibling Mirajane and Elfman to stop some sort of monster. The morning started like any other and they woke up in there hotel room and started looking for signs of the beast. They asked around town but everyone was too scared to say much as we meet up again later that night for dinner, we all hear a large roar in the distance. When we arrived at the scene we were facing a huge ogre like monster with large muscles talon like feet and horns coming hour of its shoulders and head. As one all 3 of us used our magic Mira transforming into her Saton soul form, Elfman using his different arm takeovers and me flying around looking for openings. We were all fighting as hard as we could but we couldn't do anything it only seemed to absorb Mira's attacks. Elfman kept pounding away at it but nothing seemed to phase it. And then it managed to swat Mira' away and snap her arm.

"Mira!" Elfman shouted and tried to protect his sisters from the unstoppable beast but could only see one possible way, with a shout he ran up to the beast and attempted to use his takeover to gain control of it.

This is the scene Naruko arrives to see "_hem looks like the have this handled" _ she thinks to her parents as the boy manages to take over the beast or so she thought back with the Strauss siblings things aren't as they seem.

"Elfman is Th that y you" Lisanna stutters out. The beast raises its arm to swat Lisanna away and Mira scream for her sister to run Lisanna just closes her eyes .then in a flash of red her a girl a year younger than her sister jumps in front of Lisanna and Blocks the bunch her brother could do nothing against.

Lisanna opens her eyes to see a young red headed girl holding the beasts arm back from her and asks " who are you? " Naruko responds "Now is really not the time for this get back to your sister ill save your brother." Seeing as how the young girl seems to have a better shot then her she runs off to her sister and starts treating her wounds.

"Ok Beastie time to go to sleep" With a single hand sign and a shout of Shadow Clone Jutsu the beast is surrounded by hundreds of redheads. Seeing this the Strauss sister's eyes bug out Lisanna asks "Mira what kinds of magic is that!" Mira answers "honestly I have no idea but hopefully that little girl can do this" as one the clones all rush in to fight the beast while the real one stands back drawing out a quick seal to seal this beast back into the boy. The clones keep coming but don't seem to do anything but annoy the giant beast just as the last clone puff into a cloud of smoke the real one appears behind him placing a piece of paper on his back yelling "SEAL" in a flash of light the beast is gone and in his place is Elfman. "she she did it" Mira stutters in disbelief here a young 12 year old girl did what she and her siblings could not and she made it look easy. Glad her brother is safe she finally succumbs to her pain and passes out in her sisters arms.

After the fight Naruko walks over to the sisters asking "is she going to be alright?" Lisanna still in shock over what she just saw says "Yeh she will be alright but who are you and how did you do that?" Naruko sighs in relief "that's good to hear I was worried I might have been too late, I heard the roar a ways off and came running as fast as I could. My name is Naruko Uzumaki by the way. As for how I did that your sisters dark attacks had no effect on it because it was a being of darkness itself the only way to stop them is with light or sealing it away. Now then that this is steeled I'm off I need to continue my search." And in another flash of red she disappeared leaving a very tired Strauss family behind.

**The next day back at fairy tail**

"Where finally back that was a close one if it wasn't for that girl we would have all been killed" Mira sighs. "That girl sure is a man to be able to stop that thing!" Elfman replies. "Let's report this to master then go to sleep I'm exhausted." Lisanna yawns.

After telling their story to master he was in shock he had almost lost three of his children if it wasn't for this little girl that came out of nowhere and stopped the beast. "Well you all have been through a lot you should all go home and get some rest" Master says with his fatherly smile. As they are about to leave the guild he asks "by the way did any of you manage to get the girls name?" Lisanna answers "before she left she said her name was Naruko Uzumaki" at that a sound of something hitting the floor is heard. Master looks over in that direction to see an armore red head who had dropped her glass "Erza is something wrong?" he asks. "No master" she answers almost to quickly while in though _"It can't be"_


	3. A new world of information

**Parents in head talking**

**Demons talking**

_Thoughts/ flashbacks_

Jutsu/magic

**_I don't own Naruto or fairy tail_**

**_Here is chapter three this update took a while as I had to plan out where I wanted to go from here to meld the 2 stories together. I think I have the majority of the main plot figured out but still have a few tweaks here and there._**

**Erza 3 year's old flashback**

_Fuzzy images are all she remembers a red haired women and a blond haired man. A place that looks nothing like anything she has ever seen in Fiore. A girl with three puppies following her calling out a name "Erza Namikaze" then everything is gone like it never happened._

**Present time fairy hills **

With a start Erza woke up from a dream of what her life was before she was taken. Ever since she heard that name Naruko Uzumaki she has been having weird dreams about a different world and life. Shrugging it of she decides to get some more sleep before her day at fairy tail begun.

**With Naruko**

"Ok this place looks nothing like Konoha and the people her use weird powers I've never even heard of before."

**"Yes this place is a bit weird honey maybe we should try to learn a bit about this land before we search for this 'darkness' or Erza." **

"Ok then where to find out about this weird land…" Naruko asks out loud only to be interrupted by a new voice "so I was right to think you weren't from around here" Hearing she turns around in a flash drawing her sword only to be blocked by a staff being wielded by a man with scarves hiding his face.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you I just wanted to ask a few questions and maybe I could answer some of yours" he said calmly" **"do as he says Naruko I don't sense any ill intent in him"** _"if you say so mom"_

Relaxing her guard a bit she asks "so who are you and how did you know I wasn't from this land"

He chuckles a bit "well besides the fact you were talking to yourself. I noticed you didn't have any magic witch is impossible in this world. As for who I am I am also from a different world but I'm guessing not the same as you as I sense some kind of energy that isn't magic inside you."

"O, so um what's magic?" The man face plants "ok defiantly different world as even in my world we have magic just not in our bodies." So for the next few hours the talk about what magic is and a bit about Fiore.

"Ok then so magic must be those powers those 3 where using earlier I have a lot to learn about this world if I'm supposed to stop this darkness thing. "

"While I don't know anything about the darkness I can help you learn a bit of Edolas magic and swordsmanship, while I take you to Era the capitol of Fiore if anywhere has any clues for what you're looking for it is there. First things first take this shield. This shield is special even for Edolas weaponry this shield absorbs magical attacks and uses it to repair and strengthen itself. It won't stand up to multiple hits from anything major but it will last even a direct hit from a Jupiter cannon before being next to useless.

"Are you sure it just looks pretty ordinary."

"that is one of the many wonders of magic people or things that look ordinary can do extraordinary things now let's go it'll take us about a two months to get to Era.

**Era 2 months latter**

It had been 2 months since Naruko has been traveling with the masked mage she had learned man new things about swordsmanship that incorporates her new shield. She even improved on the shield with some seals making it completely indestrible and added a seal that converts magic to chakra so she could store her extra chakra into her shield as magic then withdraw it as needed as chakra. Over the two months the masked man told her he went by Mystogan here in Fiore. Now her 2 month trip was over and she was saying good bye to her first friend and mentor in this new land.

"Thanks for everything Mystogan sensei I doubt I would have been able to make it this far without your help" Naruko says happily **"yes and some of those new sword styles will come in handy if I ever get out of here**" Kushina added from her mind space.

Mystogan started laughing "it was a pleasure Naruko it was nice to spend some time with you, but it's time to go our separate ways you have your reason for being here and I have mine.

Around the corner three people known as team shadow gear where talking about their latest mission when they over hear a Naruko and Mystogan.

"Did that little girl say Mystogan lets go Droy we got to go see what he looks like." Yells a man with a cowboy hat.

"Right behind you Jet" responds Droy.

Meanwhile the only female of the team heard what Mystogan called the girl '_Naruko where have I heard that name before…. That's the girl that saved Lisanna cha!' _By the time she realizes that her teammates are long gone "Gah you guys wait for me!"

The three arrive just in time to see a man vanishing with a little 12 year old girl waving goodbye.

"Dang we missed him" Jet complains

"We were so close to" Droy says catching up to his speedy friend.

Levy running behind them out of breath "you.. Guys… did he say ….Naruko."

"Who cares we just missed Mystogan "yells both Jet and Droy

"Um excuse me miss where you looking for me?" Naruko asks the blue head

"Um is your name Naruko Uzumaki?" Levy asks uncertain if this little girl could have saved her friend.

"Yup that's me nice to meet'cha" Naruko replies happily.

"Um Levy do you know this girl?" Jet asks.

"Oh honestly you guys you don't remember the stories Lisanna said after her last's' class mission. About a young red headed girl saving her life?

"…. You mean this is the girl that defeated the monster Mira couldn't!" they both ask.

"You two are hopeless sometimes…"

Naruko was laughing at this whole exchange.

"So you 3 are friends of those white haired three I saved a while back?" Naruko asks

"Yes there is all part of our guild Fairy Tale." Levy answers

"Fairy Tail that's where Mystogan Sensei works!" Naruko shouts.

"Wait Mystogan actually taught you." The boys ask

"Yeh just a little just a bit about basic magic and swordsmanship." Naruko answers like it's no big deal.

All three look dumbfounded that this little girl not only saw Mystogan but was actually taught by him.

Naruko notices the time and says "well I have to get going I need to find a place to camp out for a while when I check out all the libraries in the town." And with a shout of Shadow Clone Justu there where hundreds of red heads running around town.

"What just happened? "The boys ask shocked

"Honestly I have no idea" Levy answers just as shocked. "Well we should be heading back to the guild."

**Naruko **

"I keep running in to these Fairy Tail guys they seem like nice people."

**"That they do honey maybe we should try and join up with them?" **

"**Minato you know as much as I do she won't settle down until she gets a clue of where Erza is."**

**"Yeh your right hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later."**

"If I do find Erza I might take her with me to that guild sounds like fun and much better than Konoha ever was to me. Well let's go do some research about this darkness."

**A week later Fairy tail**

The doors open and team shadow gear walks in. "Welcome back guys" a voice shouts

Master walks up to them and asks "how was the mission?"

"We saw Mystogan!" the boys shout this gets everyone's attention "but it was only for a second and he disappeared" they say quitter.

"And that's not all we saw." Levy adds "We met Naruko Uzumaki there as well she reminds me a bit of Erza when she was younger."

"Really now this Naruko girl keeps running into our mages. First the Strauss siblings then Mystogan if what you saw are right then you 3." Master mumbles

"She even had this weird magic she called Shadow clone Jutsu that made hundreds of her." Jet says out loud. The sound of breaking china is heard throughout the guild. The sound was Erza dropping her strawberry cake. "Erza dropped her cake!" everyone shouts.

"Um Erza are you alright." Master asks

"y…Yeh master I will be alright." '_Naruko Uzumaki just who are you'_

**Naruko 3 weeks later**

She has been looking through every book in every library in town. She hasn't found anything that leads to whatever this darkness could be. During the 3 weeks her clones where all over town some transformed into random citizens and looking all around town for info on the darkness while copying everything about magic she could find down into one of her scrolls for future use. Of all of these magic's two caught her eye the most Reequip witch worked a lot like her storage seals and Runes magic witch had similar affects to her other seals. She figured if she studied these magic's she could make her fighting style look more like an average mages and not like some completely unknown type of magic.

While her clones where busy doing research she was busy at her camp training her swordsmanship against a blood clone she combined with a seal that let her mother controls it. It wasn't the same as having them out of the seal but it was better than nothing. After a particularly strenuous workout Naruko was resting.

'_Mom you're a slave driver'_

**"I only train you so hard because I know you can take it besides we have no idea what is out there and the stronger you get the better."**

As they were talking her last shadow clone popped. '_Ok that's it my clones have checked every book in town they could get their hands on and nothing about this darkness. The only place left is to try the magic council building but that will have to wait till tonight and I'll need to plan it out'_

** "Whatever you do be careful honey we don't want to get caught."**

'_I know dad I'll be careful'_

**I know it was a bit short but the next part is kind of long so it's easier to stop hear .Next time will the councils infilltration.**


	4. Council infiltration

**Parents in head talking**

**Demons talking**

_Thoughts/ flashbacks_

Jutsu/magic

**_I don't own Naruto or fairy tail_**

**_Here is chapter four my plans are slowly starting to mesh but until I get to cannon timeline I'm mostly making it up from scratch._**

**Magic council**

The work day is ending as everyone is leaving a shadow slips in undetected this shadow is Naruko Uzumaki.

'_Ok I am in now I just need to find the council office' _with a whispered Shadow clone jutsu a dozen Naruko's split up on their search. Each clone heading towards a different location 10 going to each members offices while one stands guard and the last looking at the council's archives.

**Council office **

The real Naruko sneaks into an office with the name Ultear on it and starts reading through her notes with the help of some modified gale force reading glasses. Finding glasses that help you read faster was a huge help in her plan. Before she would have needed hundreds of clones to be able to read through the info she needed in one night. Now she only needed a dozen.

As she is reading she spots a few files that peak her interest labeled _'Demons of Fiore'. _ Opening up the book it tells about a man named Zeref with black eyes that can change into red when fighting. Zeref has the power to create and control demons and many of which still remain freed. The book also describes a few of his more dangerous creations.

**Name: ?**

**Appearance: not much known other than it has ten tails and 1 eye and is very large**

**Powers: very strong**

**Status: disappeared when a man with purple eyes fought it**

**Name: Acnologia**

**Appearance: large black dragon with blue markings**

**Powers: human given all powers of a dragon element unknown**

**Status: active**

**Name: Deliora **

**Appearance: Dark blue humanoid pair of horns on head **

**Powers: Magic beams **

**Status: Sealed by Ur in an iced shell**

**Name: lullaby**

**Appearance: large wooden abomination**

**Powers: sound magic that cases all but caster to die**

**Status: sealed inside a 3 eyed flute**

**There are also reports of the guild known as Tartarus as being composed entirely of demons.**

_'So dad you thing this might have something to do with the darkness I'm supposed to stop'_

**"That is very likely especially as that unnamed one sounds a lot like the juubi from our land."**

_'What's the juubi?'_

**"It was a 10 tailed demon that was said to be what the 9 bijuus where created from. If this Zeref guy could create something like that then this is defiantly the darkness. The person who fought it can't be a coincidence either as the sage of six paths that defeated the juubi was said to have purple eyes."**

_'Yeh that's too much of a coincidence also those black eyes that turn red sound a lot like the Uchiha creeps from Konoha.'_

**"Hem… now that you mention it there eyes can control the 9 tails maybe they were decedents of this Zeref guy somehow?" **

_'I'll think about it later it's getting late and I have some more stuff to look through.'_

**Ultear's home **

"Gah stupid master Hades making me take this council job it's so boring." A Girl with long black hair complained as he was getting ready for bed. "All just to watch that blue haired brat with his so called tower of heaven. We would be done by now if that red headed Namikaze brat didn't destroy half the tower escaping." She looks out the window and thinks '_hem only a little longer till I can get out of that stupid place….' _"Why is my office light on? I could have sworn I turned it off and it looks like someone is inside!" She hurry's back to her office '_if someone sees that then all of his plans will be ruined have to0 stop whoever it is!'_

**Back in Ultear's office**

Naruko is still hurriedly searching when she stumbles upon a secret compartment. "Hem what's this? There's a folder inside must be important to be hidden like this." She reaches in to find the folder labeled tower of heaven and opens it up to see familiar red head. "That's **Erza!"** shout Naruko and her parents.

**With the guard clone**

"Crap someone is coming back we have to get out of here" the clone says as she dispels to send along the info.

**With Naruko**

"Of all the times for someone to come they come now as I get a clue on Erza! Gah no time I need to make a copy of this and get out of here. "Naruko quickly pulls out a seal that quickly copies everything in the folder into a scroll" as she rushes to put everything back where it was she here's the door knob turning. "Well time to go" Naruko says with a quick flash of red to return to her camp via Hirashin.

**Ultear**

Just as she opens the door all she sees is a very familiar flash of red hair and then nothing. She rushes to the window but sees no sign of her anywhere. Looking to her desk she notices the secret drawer is ajar. "That can't be good….. That red hair it can't be… Erza Namikaze… I must tell Master Hades at once"

**Unknown location**

A glass sphere starts flashing as a man answers "what is it Ultear"

"Master Hades I fear Erza may have gotten the tower of heaven plans" shouts a frantic Ultear

"WHAT! This may cause a slight problem in our plans we will have to track down Zeref's keys faster than expected. You keep watching Jellel and do not fail me again."

"I won't fail you again master" and she hangs up

"It seems like things are about to get interesting"

**Well that's this chapter I know it was very short but this was more of a way to help intertwine the stories also that was just too perfect of a spot to end a chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter earlier than normal as it will also probably be a bit short**


End file.
